Verdaderos Colores
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: PWP.


**New one-short!**

–Logan, por favor. Sólo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad. Te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño, te amo demasiado como para lastimarte... En verdad te amo, Logan. ¿Por qué no me crees?

Logan bajó la cabeza y negó. Se pasó las manos con el cabello y luego las puso sobre sus ojos. –Kendall no puedo arriesgarme. Además, ni siquiera tenías que saber que también me gustaban los chicos. Era algo muy personal mío, algo que sólo yo podía y tenía que saber.– Logan levantó la mirada hacia su amigo. Su habitación compartida estaba en oscuras, sólo la lámpara de la mesa de noche hacía que fuera posible ver sus rostros. Y sus ojos solo mostraban paciencia, amor y temor. –¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Kendall se encogió de hombros. –Estabas pensando en voz alta cuando venía para acá a buscar mis zapatos.– se levantó de su cama y fue donde su amigo, agarró sus manos y él lo miró a los ojos. –Dame una oportunidad.

El más bajo se alejó y negó. –No puedo. Y-yo... Ni siquiera sabes porque lo dije.

–Entonces dime.

–No, Kendall.

–Por favor.– le dió una mirada suave y tranquilizadora. –¿Cómo quieres que te entienda o sepa si ni siquiera me dices?

–No. ¡Ni siquiera tenías que saberlo!– gritó pero en susurro. Todos dormían y él quería que siguiera así. –Yo sólo... me gustas también, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me rompas el corazón...

–¡No lo voy a hacer!– se movió más cerca de él. –Te amo demasiado, desde hace mucho. Y cuando me di cuenta que podía... que también te gustaban los chicos, sentí que podía tener una oportunidad, por favor, sólo dame un chance. Puedo demostrarte cuánto te amo.

–No puedo.– negó. Puso sus manos en su pelo otra vez y jaló unos mechones. –No puedo enamorarme más. En verdad me gustas, no tiene ni la menor idea de cuán perdido estoy por ti, pero... No quiero que me rompas, en verdad no.

–Pero Logan... Habla conmigo.– Kendall se movió por última vez al frente de Logan, sus rodillas se tocaron y el rubio sintió una corriente, sabía que su amigo también lo había sentido porque se estremeció y suavizó su agarre en su pelo. Kendall agarró sus manos y las apartó del cabello azabache haciendo que Logan lo mirara a los ojos. Kendall se sintió destrozado cuando vió sus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes, a punto de llorar. –Habla conmigo, Logie.

Él soltó un suspiró quebrado. –Kendall, yo te amo... Pero en verdad no quiero que me rompas el corazón. Yo...– y entonces se quebró.

Kendall lo abrazó y Logan respondió un momento después, el pálido lo abrazó fuerte y medio su cara en el pecho del rubio, cerrando los ojos, dejó que las lágrimas mojaran la camisa de su amigo. –Siempre me gustaste, pero t-tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, quería decírt-telo un millón de vece-es, pero no quería... que te rieras de mí o ya no fuéramos amigos... Y cuando al fin reuní el valor para decírtelo... mi papá dejó a mi mamá por otra mujer y... pensé que también podrías dejarme algún día por una chica, porque... ¿p-por qué te gustaría estar con un chico...? Más como yo.– Kendall acarició suavemente su espalda mientras dejaba a Logan hablar y llorar más fuerte. –Y-y entonces tuve que renunciar a ti y unas semanas después conocí a Camille y creí que ella en verdad iba a ser el am-mor de mi vida. En serio la amé un tiempo, pero ya sabes cómo fue todo. Rompimos, volvimos, rompimos otra vez, volvíamos... era un círculo vicioso y ya no quería eso, yo la amaba, pero ella no a mí, no como debería. Sólo jugaba conmigo. Yo estaba en pedazos. Pero nunca te olvidé... Kendall. Y eso me dolía más.

La habitación quedó un momento en silencio.

–Me gustaste desde las vacaciones de segundo grado de la escuela, desde que te raspaste la rodilla por mi culpa... sentía que tenía que protegerte... y cuando esos chicos en la plaza de juegos te botaron, sentí que no había cumplido mi propósito y me sentí una mierda.– Logan se estremeció. –Por eso no dejaba que ningún bastardo te mirara raro siquiera. Te amo, Logan. Y no sé cómo demostrártelo. Dime lo que quieres que haga para ganarme tu confianza.

–Y-yo... Yo no quiero q-que te vayas. N-no quiero que me dejes.

–Ow, Logie.– se separó de su amigo y lo sujetó de los hombres. Lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar un jadeo, sus ojos estaban chinos y rojos, demasiado llenos de lágrimas y dolor, con las mejillas rojas y el labio roto de nerviosismo, su cabello estaba despeinado y tenía algunas canas de estrés. –Te prometo, te prometo por mi vida que nunca te dejaré. Prefiero cortarme una extremidad que hacerte daño. Significas el mundo para mí, eres ESO que me hace seguir adelante. Confía en mí, porque yo también confío en ti, y si estábamos juntos podemos lograr cualquier cosa que desees, desde lo más pequeño hasta lo más grande, cariño.

–Ken...– se mordió el labio. –Y si...– bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos. Kendall suavizó su agarre en sus hombros. –Y si me dejas como lo hizo tu...– no quiso completar la frase. Soltó un suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas.

El rubio lo miró con interrogación a través de su flequillo. No entendía lo que trataba de decir, pensó y pensó por todos los rincones... hasta que lo halló.

–¿Tú... hablas de mi papá?– asintió lentamente. –Sabés que el tuvo un accidente de coche hace muchos años y... eso fue demasiado fuerte. Nadie hubiera resistido, sin embargo él hizo todo lo posible, luchó y luchó... pero...– suspiró. Fue hace una década, pero aún le dolía, era su papá, y a diferencia de algunos otros, él amaba su familia y luchaba día a día por el bien de su mujer y de sus hijos.

–Lo siento.– sintió que Logan pasaba su pulgar sobre su mejilla mojada, no se dió cuenta que estaba llorando. –No quería... hacete recordar.

Sonrió triste. –Está bien.– sujetó la mano de Logan entre su propia mano y mejilla. –Solo en verdad quiero que no dudes de mí, de mi palabra. Cuando digo que no te dejaré, es porque jamás te dejaré...– se detuvo de repente cuando Logan lo calló con un beso.

–Y te creo. Ahora te creo completamente.– sonrió. –Te amo, Kindle.

Kendall sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó lento a su rostro. –No tienes idea de cuánto te amo.

Logan lo volvió a besar y lo sujetó de la cintura mientras suavemente recordaba a Kendall sobre su cama. Con un beso suave y lleno de amor, Logan le hizo la pregunta que tanto se estuvo guardando por años, y estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Kendall le contestó que sí. Realmente podía ser este el inicio de algo hermoso.


End file.
